taggartfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Holmes
'''Biography''' DCS Brian Holmes was a semi-regular character in Taggart, who made his first appearance in the epiosde Ghost Rider. He worked in the Complaints and Discipline department and met DS Jackie Reid on a Financial Crimes Course in Edinburgh and they spent the night together. He becomes Jackie's boyfriend and in the episode, Wavelength, Jackie announces they are getting married. At their engagment party, Brian said that he knew none of them would give up until one of them said something. He told them no speeches and that he never thought that in his life he would dream he'd find someone like Jackie and that he was very glad. The pair then kissed to wolf whistles from the crowd. In the episode Skin Deep, he investigates Detective Inspector Robbie Ross for corruption. When he came home to Jackie, she noticed that something was not quite right and when she asked him what was wrong, he confided that sometimes he hated his job but decided not to tell her about the situation with Robbie, knowing that he and Jackie were close. When he also found out that Jackie had visited Robbie - even though she was supposed to be staying away from him - Brian told her that she couldn't do that. In reply, she told him that he couldn't tell her what she could and couldn't do that. She also said that if she were him, he wouldn't let jealousy compromise his investigation. At the end of Skin Deep, Jackie confided in Robbie that she wasn't too sure about their relationship. To Jackie's surprise, Robbie told her that she couldn't let her job get to her and that she should start her life. Jackie and Brian's wedding is shown in the episode, Falling in Love, which also marks a transistion in the Jardine era. Brian was too busy beaming away on his big day to notice Jackie looking up at Jackie and Robbie. He also failed to notice that Robbie wasn't looking too happy at the engagement party. He makes one last minor appearance in Fire, Burn, where he finds out that Jackie has been helping DCI Matthew Burke, her new boss to disarm a bomb. He storms into the office,saying "What the hell did you think you were doing?" Jackie responds by saying, "You're not the one who's going to fix anything. I'm the one who decides that. Not you." This is also the last time we see them together, as the next time we see Brian, it is revealed in A Death Foretold he is dying of terminal cancer in a hospice,with Jackie at his bedside. The marriage between the couple is never that convincing and the two seperate and file for divorce. Stuart reveals this to Robbie in the episode Halfway House. Robbie often gives Brian the nickname Sherlock - due to the fact that his surname is Holmes. '''Relationships''' '''Jackie Reid''' Brian first met Jackie on a financial crimes course in Edingburgh in the episode Ghost Rider. They later spent the night together in a hotel. Jackie was later to become his wife, although the marriage was already seemingly destined to fail before it had even begun. Their relationship became strained in Skin Deep when it was revealed that he'd been investigating DI Robbie Ross for corruption. It also didn't help that she and Ross were already close. In Wavelength, she reveals to the team that she and Brian are engaged, although Robbie was less than happy about it. At the end of the episode, they held an engagement party where Brian revealed that he never in his life dreamt he'd find someone like her and he was very glad. Their wedding was shown in Falling in Love, but they never really made a convincing couple. When Brian appeared in Fire, Burn, he told that sooner or later she'd have to make a choice but it looked like both of them knew what that would be. She didn't hesitate to remind him that he hadn't even bothered to come to Michael's funeral. He simply told her to not bring it up again. They later divorced in 2003. Later on, it was revealed he was dying of cancer in a hospice. He confided that if he hadn't been so career minded they might still be together. '''Robbie Ross''' '''Michael Jardine''' '''Stuart Fraser'''=